


Лузеры: Огнестрельное оружие

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, gun-porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>перевод статьи с сайта  http://www.imfdb.org/<br/>статья http://www.imfdb.org/index.php/The_Losers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лузеры: Огнестрельное оружие

**Название:** Лузеры: Огнестрельное оружие  
_Слово от переводчика: мы долго думали, чего бы такого фандомно проанализировать, то ли влияние цвета футболки на количество слов в минуту у Дженсена, то ли вычислить количество белых рубашек Клэя и скорость, с которой они становятся не белыми. Но мироздание не оставило команду во тьме и привело к чудесной статье в интернетах, которую кэп принес, а переводчик перевел._

_За сим, смотрите на красоту (да-да, полная статья красоты на любой вкус, цвет и размер), читайте буквы, потому как информативно, и желаю вам приятного знакомства с чудесным миром оружия и парней из спецотряда._

**Лузеры** — боевик 2010 года, снятый по комиксу издательства DC Vertigo, в главной роли Джеффри Дин Морган, который играет лидера засекреченного отряда войск специального назначения, которые пытаются найти предателя в ЦРУ, из-за которого их миссия провалилась, а сами они официально считаются погибшими.  


В фильме использовалось следующее оружие:  
---  
1\. Пистолеты  
1.1 Kimber Custom TLE II  
1.2 Colt XSE M1911  
1.3 Beretta 92FS  
1.4 Beretta 85F  
1.5 Smith & Wesson Model 629  
1.6 Desert Eagle  
1.7 Taurus 44  
1.8 Glock 17  
1.9 Heckler & Koch USP  
2\. Дробовики  
2.1 Remington 870  
3\. Пистолет-пулеметы  
3.1 Heckler & Koch MP5K  
3.2 Heckler & Koch MP7A1  
4\. Винтовки  
4.1 Knight's Armament SR-25  
4.2 M4A1  
4.3 Heckler & Koch HK416  
4.4 Knight's Armament SR-15 E3 IWS  
4.5 AKM  
4.6 Heckler & Koch G36K  
4.7 FN SCAR-L  
5\. Тяжелое вооружение  
5.1 Browning M2HB  
5.2 RM Equipment M203PI  
5.3 M136 AT4  
6\. Другое  
6.1 Оригинальный РПГ  
6.2 Арбалет  
|    


[](http://imgur.com/fsoe0oe.jpg)

Лузеры (2010)

  
  
  
  
Пистолеты   
Kimber Custom TLE II   
Клэй (Джеффри Дин Морган) использует пистолет [Kimber Custom TLE II](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Kimber_Custom_TLE_II#Kimber_Custom_TLE_II) в качестве основного оружия.  


  
[ ](http://imgur.com/rcXNhto.jpg)

Kimber Custom TLE II, калибр .45 ACP.

  


  
[ ](http://imgur.com/7hoX6p2.jpg)

Клэй (Джеффри Дин Морган) использует Kimber Custom TLE II во время рейда на лагерь наркобарона.

  


  
[ ](http://imgur.com/2feLbmF.jpg)

Клэй стреляет из своего Kimber во время перестрелки в порту Лос-Анжелеса.

  
Colt XSE M1911  
Уэйд (Хотл МакКаллани) использует [Colt XSE](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/M1911_pistol_series), снабженный накладками на рукоятку производства Pachmayr. Рок (Идрис Эльба) также использует его во время перестрелки в порту.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dVqX4yG.jpg)

Colt XSE с затвором фирмы Les Baer и прицелом фирмы Bomar, калибр .45 ACP

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/YQ7nCTm.jpg)

Макс возвращает Уэйду XSE, после того как убил секретаршу. Обратите внимание на накладку для рукоятки Pachmayr. Также обратите внимание, что курок был спущен, но затвор не сработал и отдачи не произошло, что значит, что пистолет не был заряжен и выстрел добавили уже после съемок. 

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/vSosLaj.jpg)

Уэйд (Холт МакКаллани) угрожает своим Colt XSE ученому.

  
Beretta 92FS  
Один из пистолетов Аиши (Зои Салдана) — [Beretta 92FS](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Beretta_92FS). Служба безопасности Голиафа и наемники Криона также используют пистолеты Beretta 92FS. Пуч и Дженсен тоже пользуются ими во время перестрелки в порту.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/RLM1JUN.jpg)

Beretta 92FS, калибр 9x19мм

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0bAsLBy.jpg)

Аиша целится из Beretta 92FS, что в её левой руке, и из 85F, который держит в правой.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/X4eDZMU.jpg)

Аиша стреляет в наемника Криона и использует другого в качестве живого щита.

  
Beretta 85F  
В качестве второго пистолета Аиша использует [Beretta 85F](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Beretta_Cheetah) со светлым покрытием.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/MZTx0nc.jpg)

Beretta 85F Nickel, калибр 9мм.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UmOqrCJ.jpg)

Аиша укрывается в ванне с обеими Береттами в руках.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0bAsLBy.jpg)

Аиша целится из Beretta 92FS, что в её левой руке, и из 85F, который держит в правой.

  
Smith & Wesson Model 629  
Кугар (Оскар Хаенада) использует [Smith & Wesson Model 629](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Smith_%26_Wesson_Model_629) в качестве основного пистолета.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1nKDSV5.jpg)

Smith & Wesson Model 629 с трехдюймовым стволом, калибр .44 magnum.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/IRVR0l4.jpg)

Кугар достает трехдюймовый Smith & Wesson Model 629 в аптеке.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/SZlsObO.jpg)

Кугар целится из S&W Model 629 на кадре со съемок. 

  
Прим.пер. Это абсолютно не в тему, но я должен поговорить об этом. Обратите внимание на кольцо с черепом. Оно у Кугара на разных руках и на разных пальцах в течение всего фильма. И актер его, кстате, тоже носит *___*  
Это был рандомный факт от вашего фанатичного переводчика, в статье ничего такого не было.  
Desert Eagle  
[Desert Eagle](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Desert_Eagle) — основной пистолет Рока (Идрис Эльба). Судя по картинками ниже, Рок использует две модификации этого пистолета: двухцветную версию с серебристой рамкой и модель черного цвета.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/4MdzNVU.jpg)

Desert Eagle Mark XIX, калибр.50 AE, в черном цвете. Более новые модели Mark XIX отличаются встроенной направляющей для оптического прицела, которую здесь явно видно. Эта версия Desert Eagle стала популярна после «Матрицы» и чаще всего используется в фильмах и сериалах.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HuLQO0L.jpg)

Desert Eagle (в синем кружочке) лежит на ящике в начале фильма, когда Лузеры играют в «Блеф вслепую». Это двухцветная модель с серебристой рамкой (Примечание: Пуч делает ставку этим пистолетом, это не пистолет Рока).

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LqJZrEO.jpg)

Рок (Идрис Эльба) заряжает свой Desert Eagle. В этом кадре пистолет с черной рамкой.

  
Taurus 44  
Taurus 44 — один из пистолетов, который становится ставкой в игре Лузеров в начале фильма. Taurus 44 — шестизарядный пистолет калибра .44 magnum, тогда как Taurus 608 — восьмизарядный револьвер калибра.357 magnum, созданный на основе того же ствола, что и 44. Это револьвер с большим стволом, и его легко спутать с известным Taurus Raging Bull. Как видно на фотографиях ниже, отсутствует дополнительный фиксатор барабана, отличается профиль ствола (у Raging Bull профиль похож на капельку) и боковые прорези на дуле тоже отсутствуют. Более того, явно видно, что надписи "Raging Bull" на стволе тоже нет.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/XmUWOwW.jpg)

Taurus Model 608 со стволом длиной 6.5", матовый, калибр .357 Magnum для сравнения.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HuLQO0L.jpg)

Taurus 44 (в красном кружочке) лежит на ящике в начале фильма, когда Лузеры играют в «Блеф вслепую».

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GPMITr0.jpg)

Taurus Raging Bull, калибр.44 Magnum для сравнения.

  
Glock 17  
[Glock 17](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Glock_17#Glock_17) можно на секунду увидеть в руках одного из солдат Макса во время похищения бронированного фургона.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/IkH6hsD.jpg)

Glock 17, калибр 9x19мм

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/qUfoAad.jpg)

Сотрудник службы безопасности целится из своего Glock 17.

  
Heckler & Koch USP  
Макс (Джейсон Патрик) расстреливает ученого из того, что похоже на [USP](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/USP).  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/vlJqL4q.jpg)

Heckler & Koch USP, калибр .45 ACP

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/NBT61rO.jpg)

Макс стреляет из USP, который заклинивает после нескольких выстрелов.

  
Дробовики  
Remington 870  
Дробовик [Remington 870](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Remington_870) снабжен пистолетной рукояткой, держателем для патронов и прикладом для выноса дверей, который Пуч (Коламбус Шорт) использовал во время схватки в порту.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/zT76OIT.jpg)

Remington 870 с ранним вариантом дизайна черного пластикового цевья 'riot' и прикладом, 12 калибр.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/oirT6zi.jpg)

Пуч (Коламбус Шорт) держит 870 дробовик и явно на него сердится, что можно понять — дробовик заклинило, и даже видно застрявший патрон. Должно быть, он не дотянул цевье.

  
Пистолет-пулеметы/автоматы  
Heckler & Koch MP5K  
Клэй (Джеффри Дин Морган) использует два [Heckler & Koch MP5K](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5K#Heckler_.26_Koch_MP5K) со складными [прикладами типа PDW](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5K-PDW#Heckler_.26_Koch_MP5K-PDW) при перестрелке в порту.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/RjhqkCF.jpg)

MP5K с патроном калибра 9x19мм с прикрепленными складными прикладами, которые, как правило, используют в фильмах для имитации реальных пистолет-пулеметов.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/kwy9qbx.jpg)

Клэй появляется с двумя H&K MP5K's.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/4z5kWKY.jpg)

Клэй с H&K MP5K's.

  
Heckler & Koch MP7A1  
Аиша использует [Heckler & Koch MP7A1](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7A1) во время перестрелки в порту.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/OnFwr2y.jpg)

Heckler & Koch MP7A1 калибра 4.6x30мм с лазерным указателем фирмы Hensoldt RSA. Этот MP7 в фильме показан в конфигурации пистолет-пулемет.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/3EwlEq9.jpg)

Аиша собирается стрелять из MP7A1 в Уэйда во время перестрелки в порту.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/M8mIGTP.jpg)

Аиша целится из MP7A1 на кадре со съемок.

  
Винтовки  
Knight's Armament SR-25  
[Knight's Armament SR-25](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Knights_Armament_SR-25) — главное оружие Кугара (Оскар Хаенада). Позже, после возвращения команды в Штаты, он будет использовать другую винтовку SR-25, снабженную высокоточной дальномерной системой.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/rrlM8Na.jpg)

Knight's Armament SR-25, калибр 7.62x51мм НАТО с глушителем и двуногой производства фирмы Harris (Обратите внимание на дизайн магазина и отсутствие досылателя патрона, это важное отличие SR-25 от [Mk 12 SPR](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/M16_rifle_series#Mk_12_Special_Purpose_Rifle) Mk 12 SPR калибра 5.56x45мм).

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/edKc0Rg.jpg)

Кугар целится из SR-25 во время боливийской миссии.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/gXr7FvY.jpg)

Кугар целится из SR-25.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Jb678y3.jpg)

Кугар с SR-25.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Ggw40BG.jpg)

Здесь мы видим, как Кугар «стреляет» из SR-25, и из магазина вылетает полный патрон. Так выглядит выстрел патроном без пули.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/eIvWewt.jpg)

Кадр со съемок: Кугар с SR-25.

  
M4A1  
[Карабин M4A1](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/M4A1) используется всеми членами команды Лузеров. У Дженсена (Крис Эванс), Пуча (Коламбус Шорт), Рока (Идрис Эльба) и Клэя (Джеффри Дин Морган) можно видеть эти карабины в различных модификациях на протяжении всего фильма. Некоторые солдаты из конвоя Макса тоже вооружены M4A1.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/XCYIwDp.jpg)

Карабин Colt M4A1 Carbine с зеркальным прицелом M68 Aimpoint и цевьем Knight's Armament RAS с накладками и вертикальной передней рукояткой, калибр 5.56x45мм.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ofiCAq2.jpg)

Дженсен (Крис Эванс) стреляет из своего M4A1 с глушителем во время рейда на лагерь наркобарона.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LOVLanf.jpg)

Клэй стреляет из M4 с глушителем во время миссии в Боливии.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GYzJlm0.jpg)

Лузеры с M4A1 во время боя в лагере.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/i2wlM9b.jpg)

Клэй (Джеффри Дин Морган) держит M4A1 в конце боливийской миссии.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0gsuasV.jpg)

Теперь карабин Дженсена M4 снабжен системой ARMS Selective Integrated Rail, объединяющей ствольную коробку и цевье в единый модуль, вместо цевья Knight's Armament RIS, которое там было в начальных кадрах.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/kAsClLJ.jpg)

Дженсен (Крис Эванс) с карабином M4.

  
Heckler & Koch HK416  
Когда команда осматривает обломки вертолета в Боливии, заметно, что карабины M4 внезапно сменились на разные модели похожего на него автомата [Heckler & Koch HK416.](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK416#Heckler_.26_Koch_HK416)  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/aQ8d04h.jpg)

Heckler & Koch HK416 со стволом длиной 14.5 дюймов, калибр 5.56x45мм НАТО.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/i2wlM9b.jpg)

Рок (слева) держит HK416 вместо M4A1, которым он пользовался изначально. Обратите внимание на более короткий ствол.

  
Knight's Armament SR-15 E3 IWS  
Члены сопровождения конвоя Макса используют винтовки [Knight's Armament SR-15 E3 IWS](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Knight%27s_Armament_SR-15).  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/2ZvXpNY.jpg)

Knight's Armament SR-15 E3, калибр 5.56x45мм.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Gh05bdE.jpg)

Двое из команды безопасности Макса используют винтовки SR-15 E3 IWS.

  
AKM  
Солдаты боливийского наркобарона аль-Фадиля (Питер Фрэнсис Джеймс) вооружены штурмовыми винтовками [AKM](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/AKM#AKM).  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Mu86nDT.jpg)

AKM, со штампованной ствольной коробкой со скошенным дульным тормозом, калибр 7.62x39мм.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/XCCYkmF.jpg)

Охрана боливийского наркобарона вооружена штурмовыми винтовками AKM.

  
Heckler & Koch G36K  
Некоторые солдаты из конвоя Макса в Майами вооружены винтовками [Heckler & Koch G36K](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36K#Heckler_.26_Koch_G36K) с верхними рукоятками взведения курка и передними рукоятками. Клэй также использует эту винтовку во время встречи с Максом.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Yd9CXeI.jpg)

Heckler & Koch G36K с верхней рукояткой взведения курка, калибр 5.56x45мм.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1UXUaCa.jpg)

Наемник из Криона стреляет в Лузеров из G36K.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/mc5Tcq9.jpg)

Клэй целится в Макса (Джейсон Патрик) из конфискованного у одного из наемников G36K.

  
FN SCAR-L  
Частная служба безопасности Крион использует автоматы [FN SCAR](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/FN_SCAR) во время захвата Лузеров.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/r75MmeH.jpg)

Автомат FN SCAR-L первого поколения, калибр 5.56x45мм с лазерным прицелом M68 Aimpoint и передней рукояткой системы GripPod.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/aD2p3KD.jpg)

Наемник из Криона подкрадывается к Пучу с SCAR в руках.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/bhUX0Ut.jpg)

Еще один кадр, где наемники из Криона целятся в Пуча из автоматов SCAR.

  
Тяжелое вооружение  
Browning M2HB  
Уэйд (Холт МакКаллани), правая рука Макса, стреляет из пулемета [Browning M2HB](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Browning_M2HB) во время похищения бронированного фургона.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/QrYWggg.jpg)

Пулемет Browning M2HB, установленный на транспортном средстве, калибр .50 BMG.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/EdxmYE0.jpg)

Уэйд (Холт МакКаллани) открывает огонь из Browning M2 по вертолету Лузеров во время похищения бронированного фургона.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/OY1X6fQ.jpg)

Уэйд отпускает пулемет M2 в разочаровании и негодовании, когда Лузеры уходят с объектом.

  
RM Equipment M203PI  
Клэй (Джеффри Дин Морган) использует гранатомет [RM Equipment M203PI](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/RM_Equipment_M203PI), смонтированный на специальном устройстве "Tactical Mounting System", позволяющем использовать его в качестве самостоятельного оружия, с рукояткой модификации M203 и оптическим прицелом C-More, чтобы выстрелить гранатой со слезоточивым газом в конвой Макса во время засады.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/9Rf6j0v.jpg)

Гранатомет RM Equipment M203PI в модификации самостоятельного оружия с рукояткой M203, калибр 40×46мм.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/IWtsOz8.jpg)

Клэй целится из гранатомета M203PI.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/KpfCHCX.jpg)

Клэй стреляет из гранатомета M203PI.

  
M136 AT4  
Аиша стреляет из одноразового противотанкового гранатомета [M136 AT4](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/M136_AT4) от бедра, и это СОВЕРШЕННО неправильно. Однако, как замечает Дженсен, Аиша «крутая телка». И стреляет она кумулятивной противотанковой гранатой.   


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/t5johOM.jpg)

Безоткатный противотанковый гранатомет M136 AT4, калибр 84мм.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/mYF2s7I.jpg)

Аиша стреляет из гранатомета AT4.

  
Другое  
Оригинальный РПГ (Реактивный противотанковый гранатомёт)  
Импровизированный гранатомет, который Пуч (Коламбус Шорт) сам собрал и сам же из него стрелял.   


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/wnw6a5S.jpg)

Пуч собирается стрелять.

  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/aPClzvj.jpg)

Пуч стреляет из импровизированного гранатомета.

  
Арбалет  
Дженсен (Крис Эванс) использует арбалет во время похищения бронированного фургона.  


  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/N46Oz7Z.jpg)

"Да, сучки, у меня есть арбалет!"

  


  
[ ](http://imgur.com/qw66uvO.jpg)

Дженсен выстрелил из арбалета.

  
Прим.пер.2: спасибо, подрочил. Хочу сказать, что достаточно вразумительная статья с точки зрения человека, который смутно представлял, где у винтовки цевье. Хотя некоторую информацию здесь можно дисрегард, потому что она исключительно для тех, кто точно знает, чем модель А отличается от модели А с половиной, но опять же, в качестве общего развития — вай нот. Общее развитие у всех разное, опять же. Да, и теперь у меня два фаворита: Таурус Рейджинг Булл (сириосли, шикарный револьвер, очень фапабельно, а, главное, если вы хотите, чтобы мозги красивым фонтанчиком разлетались в стороны, то это как раз то, что нужно) и Найтс Армамент. Потому что ну вы посмотрите, насколько она прекрасна. Мужчина, который из нее стреляет, ничуть не хуже, но винтовка. Переводчик официально хочет за нее замуж. Переводчик категорически против института брака. Вы понимаете, да?

  



End file.
